l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shosuro family
The Shosuro family was founded by Bayushi's first follower, Shosuro. Shosuro excelled in acting, drama, treachery, and the arts, as her followers do today. The Shosuro were excellent spies and courtiers, as well as assassins. The Shosuro were a family veiled in lies. While Clans like the Crab and the Lion were the "experts" on warfare, the Scorpion would deal with things quietly, carefully making sure no witnesses survived. If you befriended a Shosuro, you should not be surprised if you find your problems quickly melting away. History Creation When Shosuro left the Scorpion lands to join Shinsei and the other Seven Thunders to fight Fu Leng, she left behind three students who had learned the secrets of her techniques. This three students took on their sensei's name and continued to serve Bayushi in her memory, becoming the first members of the Shosuro family. Since then, the Shosuro has served the Bayushi. Way of the Scorpion, p. 25 Sidebar The Shosuro family had borne. Great Clans, p. 206 Shosuro-Ikoma Alliance Since the first rise of Iuchiban the Ikoma family were tasked to co-operate with the Shosuro family in preventing certain secrets that could threaten the reputation of the Emperor ever coming out. Way of the Scorpion, p. 30 The Lying Darkness To came back from Shadowlands on the Day of Thunder in 42, Shosuro, greivously wounded, made a bargain with the Lying Darkness. Each year from this date, the Darkness began taking souls among the Shosuro family. Since then, every student ninja must pass a review at the end of their first year. A hooded man, in twilight, would touch each student. One in fifteen would be taken by the Darkness. Way of Shadow, pp. 145-146 Destroyer War The Destroyer War diminished the ranks of the Shosuro family. In 1174 its strength was fourty percent of what it was prior to the war, and they did not have Shosuro Daimyo since Shosuro Toson had committed seppuku to clean the Scorpion failure during the war in 1173. Some counseled the family's dissolution and absorption into the Bayushi, but they remained and recruited some from among the other families. Fulfillment, by Shawn Carman Shadow Dragon Exposed After having infiltrated the Spider for years, in 1182 the Shosuro learned the truth of the Goju and Ninube family's association with the Spider, confirming the relationship between the corrupted Shadow Dragon and the Spider. The Scorpion chose to keep this information to themselves, until such a time exposing it might cause maximum damage to the Spider. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Deceiving the Spider In 1200 the rebellious Spider Clan had the upperhand in their goal to rule the Empire. Bayushi Nitoshi devised a plan, crafting a deception for the enemy leader, Daigotsu Kanpeki. The Scorpion Clan Champion offered to Kanpeki his services, and the services of half of his Clan. Nearly all the vassals and ninja of the Yogo and Shosuro families rallied under Kanpeki's banner. Most of the Scorpion samurai were destroyed or imprisoned by the Lion Clan. During the fall of Toshi Ranbo Nitoshi and his Clan were instrumental to secure the Iweko family, denying Kanpeki's real target, Iweko II. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock Politics Shosuro Daimyo The following were the known daimyo of the Shosuro family: Vassal families The following were known vassal families of the Shosuro family; * Jitsuyoteki family * Tokagure family Within the Family Mon and Motto The Shosuro mon was a kind of web, representing an eternal maze, an endless loop of intertwining ivy. Way of the Scorpion, p. 28 They have no known motto. Schools There were two main schools in the Shosuro family : * The Shosuro Actor school. * The Shosuro Assassin school. As the Bayushi family focused on being the face of the clan, while the Shosuro were the hidden part, the spine of the Scorpion network. Lands The Shosuro family lands shared no borders with the other Great Clans, surrounded on all sides but the west by their cousins in the Scorpion with the Shinomen Forest standing to the west. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 33 Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Shosuro family; Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 96 * Kawa province (Sh3) * Kakushikoto province (Sh2) * Ryoko province (Sh1) Major Shosuro Holdings * Nihai Tower * Ryoko Owari Toshi * Shiro no Shosuro * The Shosuro Butei Academy Minor Shosuro Holdings * Ginasutra * The Howling Fields See Also * Shosuro family/Meta Category:Scorpion Clan Families Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders Daimyo Shosuro